Entwined
by LivewareProblem
Summary: Asami visits Korra while she is recovering at the Southern Water Tribe. [Korrasami, teasing, light BDSM]
1. Chapter 1: Denial

Frozen, peaceful and serene typically characterizes the polar nights of the Southern Water Tribe, though where the larger settlements gather signs of life still glimmer in the darkness – smoke drifting up from a cigarette, embers of a cooking fire, and tonight the candlelight splutter around a bedroom window.

So I replied "if it can walk over ice for hours, how about across this pond?" never thinking he'd actually go and do it. Before anyone in the product team could stop him, he's striding over there, and of course the first foot crashes straight through into the mud beneath and flips him out forward, also through the ice." Asami mimed the actions as she spoke, mimicking the motion of the pompous prince being thrown forward through the walker's cockpit, causing Korra's grins to erupt into stifled bursts of laughter.

"Isn't that ice like, an inch thick over mud?" she giggled.

"Right, but he just kept blaming the weather" Asami smiled as she continued. "It wasn't until Mako came over that he quietened down. It was amazing."

"I wish I could have been there" Korra sighed, looking back down at her legs. It had been six months since her battle with Zaheer and resultant poison-induced paralysis, and while seeing Asami here was lifting her spirits, news of her friends and life at home was also a bittersweet reminder of what she was missing out on. "And I wish you could stay longer" she added. "How do you manage to still look so perfect down here anyway?"

"Twenty-six hour morning makeup routine" and they both dissolved into giggles again. "I wish I could stay for more than a night too. Particularly since I'm dreading walking back to my tent through this weather. It adds at least another hour to the morning routine."

"You can sleep here, you don't have to go" Korra blurted out, immediately blushing. She didn't want to come across as needy or lonely, but … it had been so long since she'd seen anyone but healers and her parents. "That is, uh, if you want."

Asami smiled. "Sure, that'd be nice." Hanging her coat on the door, she turned and released her hair into a cascade of black curls. Korra felt her cheeks redden as she watched Asami slide her trousers down her pale, shapely legs over her perfectly moon-shaped posterior. She'd never thought of Asami or girls that way before but … she'd been too weak to lift her arms to give herself release for months, and something about the Asian girl's lithe movements seemed so incredibly seductive. Asami seemed blissfully unaware as she extinguished the candle and slid into bed beside her, whispering a goodnight. As her breathing slowed and fell to sleep, Korra battled to slow her own hammering heart and finally fall into a shallow, restless sleep of her own.

_(Picture, MA: bit dot ly/1DuiU2x)_

Korra woke earlier than normal, having slept lightly throughout the night. Despite her hopes that sleep would quench her desires, she realized she was still wet, and as she looked across she released why – Asami had shifted in the night to lie alongside her, body snuggled into her side. The soft, womanly smell of her hair filled Korra's nose and made her heart thump and nipples strain against her tank top.

It was some time, Korra lying there unmoving, before Asami stirred. The morning light to her was a less pleasant reminder that she'd overslept - the only ships to leave were early, and it'd mean rushing back through the cold for it. Still, it'd been nice to spend time with Korra and … she looked up at her friend, and noticed that Korra was seemingly flushed and breathing shallower. Worry overcame her at the memory of her friend's illness. "Korra? Are you OK? Should I get a healer?" she asked, moving her face to meet the Avatar's gaze.

"No! No, I'm … I'm fine!" Korra replied, her voice jumping about octaves at the sight of her friend. The silence hung in the air between them, as she gazed and gazed into Asami's almond eyes. "I'm … I'm…" I'm … unable to complete the sentence, she thought to herself, lost in Asami's eyes.

Asami was shocked at the intensity of Korra's gaze, looking away to avoid stretching out the silence. As she did she noticed Korra's nipples pressed against her shirt and the blush in her cheeks. Her eyes widened, and Korra's unmoved gaze read them, suddenly cogniscent of what she was doing.

"Um, thanks for the bed" Asami began, but Korra cut her off, mind racing.

"I'm sorry Asami. I'm sorry. I just … it's so frustrating, being here, and now you are here, and I've been cooped here, and I can hardly move my arms or legs and … and you're so warm and beautiful and full of life and I … I'm sorry, it's OK, just don't tell anyone and you better go anyway, I'm sorry I ..." she petered off, aware that her mouth was running ahead of her brain. Even as she spoke these words, her eyes drifting over Asami's no exposed legs, hair, lips, drinking in her friend.

Asami had always thought of Korra as the strong, independent one, but she would have to have needs too, and it'd been months here for her effectively bedbound. Asami had always been slightly jealous of the attention Korra got, though accepting that Korra didn't court it and they'd genuinely become good friends. However, the look Korra was giving her right now was … primal, almost animal-like in its hunger. She'd never seen anything like it before from her friend, and she was surprised to find how much it was turning her on. Combined with Korra's obvious embarrassment and shyness, she couldn't resist exploring further.

"Are you .. sexually frustrated, Korra?" Asami whispered, trying to appear only concerned and helpful. She leaned forward toward Korra's prone figure, and a jolt when through her as she saw Korra's eyes dart down to her breasts and back again, mouth open, then hesitate and close in a mute nod, forcing her eyes closed. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Asami moved from under the covers, swung a leg across Korra and leaned down to beside her ear. She paused for a moment, reveling in Korra's obvious extreme arousal, and whispered softly into her ear "It's OK, its natural." And then, the words were out of her mouth unthinking, "Would you like me to help you?"

Korra's eyes snapped open, mouth gaping, as Asami languidly draped her arm up, teasingly letting her fingernails ghost a trail across Korra's upper chest, before placing a shushing finger over her lips. Asami couldn't believe she was doing this, but it felt natural to her, hyper-aware of her own wetness under this focused gaze. "It's OK, Korra" she softly intoned, before lowering her face to beside Korra's head and gently licking across the earlobe, delighted to elicit a moan.

Korra felt like her whole body was on fire, unable to think, only to feel, as Asami's tongue on her ear caused her whole body to jolt. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch, stroke, suck the tiny Asian girl all over but her arms and legs stubbornly remained limply at her sides, leaving her to ache in frustration as Asami's arm slowly came down, under her nightshirt and cupped her right breast, gently running around the globe before coming over to press on her straining nipple.

Asami was giddy with the effect she was having on her prone friend. Without a word, she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, letting her breasts hang out, and then stood up. Turning, she slowly slid her satin panties down her thin, shapely legs. She paused, electrified to be totally naked above her panting Avatar friend, feeling without seeing the hot gaze of Korra's eyes deepen her heat. She ran her right hand down to her wet pussy, and spread its glistening petals while her left hand pinched her nipple, giving herself totally to the moment.

Korra could only look on as Asami stripped in front of her, almost losing her mind with lust. As Asami lowered her legs to either side of Korra's head, she couldn't help but turn to lick at them, causing Asami to giggle softly. "Not there, silly" she instructed, and gently pushed herself forward until Korra found herself with her head close to Asami's soft, wet pussy. She paused for a moment, captivated, drinking in the perfect strip of black hair and pale alabaster skin, drinking in the musk of her arousal.

Asami put her hands down, circling the back of Korra's ears. For a moment, she was aware of what she was doing, but pushed the thought aside, fearful it would stem the raw sexual power coursing through her. She gently pulled Korra's face up towards her pussy, gasping as she felt the touch of a warm, wet tongue tentatively pushing against her outer petals, causing Korra to dive in fully, licking and lapping hungrily at her exposed cunt. What she lacked in experience she made up for in sheer enthusiasm and lust, and Asami found herself squeezing her friends head as tightly as her thin thighs would allow, her fingers scrunching Korra's hair as she pulled her mouth up to her clit hood and ground her thighs downwards.

"Korra … yes … like that, oh god, yes ….I'm …" Asami exploded, the speed of her climax causing a tight scream to echo across the room as her pussy juices gushed out, her head thrown back and legs convulsing slightly as stars crossed her vision.

Korra drank in Asami's juices, the sight and smell of her friend's climax sharpening her own needs. Her breasts ached for someone to handle them roughly, her skin was hypertense and aware. She desperately hoped Asami would take care of her but dared not say anything to break the moment. Slowly, she felt the push of hands by her head and the lower of her friends body down her own, the hypnotic sway of her descending breasts finally bringing her face to face with her friend, lips and eyes brushing millimetres apart so that she yearned to lean in and kiss … but they too descended until Asami's head was resting on her bosom, Korra lay there, breathing lightly and flushed, biting her lip with unvoiced desire.

Asami lay on Korra's chest. Even though her orgasm had been crashing, she was still riding the waves of being turned on by the sexual power she was holding over her friend. She could feel Korra's gaze on the top of her head, and though she sympathized with her friend's frustrations she was also extremely aroused and also, surprisingly, a little touched by the adoration.

"Mmm .. thanks Korra", Asami murmured. "That was amazing".

"Oh, it's no problem." Korra blurted reflexively, as she would normally. Then paused.

"Um, Asami? Do you think you could …" Korra's voice trailed off.

"Do what, Korra?" Asami posed innocently.

"Please, um. Could you make me feel good? I just, I, please?" Korra begged, alternately looking at Asami's eyes, breasts, and the ceiling again.

"Of course, Korra. Do you mean like … this?" she intoned, sliding up Korra's shirt. Korra's breasts were magnificent and full, caramel spheres jutting out proudly from her toned chest, nipples standing to full attention. Asami began gently running her fingernails around them, stopping occasionally to squeeze, reveling in the sensations that she was eliciting from her friend in doing so, enjoying each reaction as it played across her face.

_(Picture, MA: bit dot ly /1wIFqSW)_

"Please … Asami …" Korra gasped, as Asami bent over to suck along her neck to her earlobe.

"Please what, Korra?" Asami asked teasingly.

"Please … oh God, please touch me …"

"I am touching you, silly" she giggled, running her hands down to caress the inside of her thighs, agonizingly just below her pussy.

"Make me cum, Asami, please, oh God, please I need to cum" Korra rushed the words out, eyes clenched, all pretense of modesty overcome with need.

Satisfied, Asami finally ran her hands down to pull Korra's light bedshorts and panties down, bring her hands to Korra's inner thighs and blowing a stream of warm air across her vagina, then slowly dragging her tongue up and down the soaking labia, allowing the taste and scent of her friend's pussy to fill up her senses, rolling around the hood covering her most sensitive spots.

Korra's moans and sighs were an alternate percussion of exhaled air. She'd never been touched here before, and the sensations were driving her crazy. When she felt Asami gently work a lithe finger inside her and curl it upwards to press on her from the inside, she felt the roil of something amazing and huge welling up from deep within her soul.

Asami was delighted at the responses she was eliciting from Korra's body, but didn't want this to be over too soon. Part of it was that she wanted to be the centre of the Avatar's attention for longer, and revel in how sexy it made her feel, but a teasing part of her also enjoyed how cute Korra looked when frustrated. Being so desired by her seemingly omnipotent friend was still causing pangs of excitement, but also a deeper emotion that she could not name but did not want to end, even though the clenching of her fists on the bedsheet betrayed its arrival.

Suddenly there came the gruff male voice of a steward calling out.

"Asami! Are you there? Captain says he can't wait any longer!" accompanied by heavy footfalls coming up the stairs.

Shocked back into reality at the thought of discovery, Asami immediately jumped back wide-eyed, scrabbling to pull her clothes into position and compose her voice as the footfalls came ever closer. "I'm here! I'm here!" she just managed to call out, stumbling across the room to frantically pull on her clothes, just managing to capture the guest at the door and assure him of her imminent departure. She glanced back at Korra, and bit her lip at the unfocused shock in her eyes.

Korra stared at Asami numbly, trapped in the heights of her arousal, not registering the sudden blur of motion. As the footsteps began to recede and silence descended again, the need in her pussy seemed to grow even more acute. She tried to move her arms again, but they lacked the energy to engage. Tears of frustration began to course down her face as she clenched her teeth together and screamed silently into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Themes for an Imaginary Film

_Immersion-breaking author insert: keep an eye out for image links in the chapters now! - also retroactively added to Chapter 1. I also wrote this to music, which I will now link you to despite the cliche. bit dot ly /1FMTjnT. Art for cover images is Shinik and others from Drakyx, both on Deviantart._

* * *

><p>Korra opened the first letter slowly, taking meticulous care to preserve the lining of the envelope. Small heart-shaped crenellations dotted the licked lining; girly friendship to most no doubt, but to her an overt, screaming public statement of their shared memory, flushing her cheeks with pleasure and shame.<p>

She ran her nose alongside the underside of the letterhead, trying to capture every faint trace of Asami's perfume, lipgloss or trace scents of her lush body odour, but it held its secrets stubbornly.

Korra held the letter in her hands for a long time. It had been five months since Asami had left and this was the first communication she had received. Not that it was unduly late – the Southern Water Tribe was not exactly accessible – but she had found herself thinking of the events almost daily, to the point where she almost found herself doubting whether they had actually happened.

When she thought back, it all seemed so fleeting, so unreal, that it could be almost be a daydream. But then, at night, she would imagine Asami there in the room. Watching her, or even beside her, breath on her earlobe.

She seriously hoped she hadn't started talking in her sleep. The thought of being overheard was mortifying.

She also worried what it was to Asami. Stuck here, the world revolving outside, she found herself too often thinking back, trying to analyse every encounter with the other girl. It just left her frustrated, again. She realized she had brought the envelope up to under her nose again. She lowered it, and paused. And then in a slow, deliberate motion, placed it back into the drawer beside her dresser.

Even in these five months, she had only begun to recover slowly. She could move around slowly, and had regained full use of her limbs, though remained embarrassingly weak. She couldn't bring herself to think of what might be in that letter. If it was just an .. update, like nothing had happened, then what? What if it was telling her, in pitying terms, it was fun but thanks, and by the way, Mako and I are back together … and no.

Or, her subconscious tugged, she could like you. Maybe she likes you too? But why would she. You made the first move. Maybe she just pitied you.

She reached for the letter unconsciously, caught herself, and stopped. She'd get fit first. Fit and well and then read it and whatever it might be, she could deal with it.

She placed it in the cabinet next to her bed.

Winter turned to Spring.

Spring turned to Summer.

Use of her body came back. The longer days and hours helped, as did the fact that walking out and about took her away from her room.

She'd had another letter from Asami.

Then later, months later, another.

Others had written too. She opened and read them but her eyes barely registered the words, like gulls listlessly scanning an ocean salted barren.

Bending had become possible again, though it hurt to do so, a dull aching pain throughout her body. It was a welcome relief, pouring herself into each labored asana until she lay on the chilblained mats, breath coalascating into wispy air spirals, mind empty until the cooling sweat relentlessly tore her back to the present.

She'd promised herself that she wouldn't wait beyond the solstice to open the letters. It had been a comforting deadline from a distance, but it was rapidly approaching.

The nights were the worst. Sometimes she'd just wake up with an aching need to be touched. She sometimes moved to pleasure herself ... but something always held her back, as if Asami was still here, poised to reach out herself, but bringing her own release would banish the possibility forever.

Until one night, she awoke from a different kind of heat. And smoke, as her reflexive cough discerned.

The hut was burning.

She was dizzy, too dizzy, too weak to get up. Her eyes stung, and it was that that made her realise the room was burning. Her father charged in, shouting, and before she could do anything she was being pulled up and slung over his shoulder, as he ran down towards the door and out.

She remembered digging her fingers into his back and screaming when she remembered Asami's letters. In her weakened state, it was attributed to panic. She also remembered sobbing, though not for how long, as the benders worked to douse the flames of her house, sobbing at fate, at her weakness, at her cowardice, as all the unread words went up in smoke.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Korra, <em>

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write to you. I wanted to write to you on the boat, but the noise and motion made it impossible to concentrate. I just can't get my thoughts straight and I didn't want to rush off something trite. _

_It's so strange being back in Republic City now. I'm still working on at Sato Industries and seeing the gang, but it feels so rote and mechanical now._

_I've written a few letters to you now, like before, filling you in on what's happening here, but I ended up throwing them out. I can't write to you like nothing's different. Suffice to say, everyone's doing fine and talking about you. It makes me feel happy when they do, actually, because now I feel like we have something special between us that's hidden from everyone else. _

_I hope you're recovering well there. I'll try and visit again as soon as I can. Thinking of you._

_Asami_

* * *

><p><em>Korra,<em>

_I'll preface that I'm a bit tipsy writing this. We all ate together at Tenzin's, then Mako, Bolin, Opal and I had some wine on the pagoda. They all left to take the ferry, but I waited for the last one, just laying on my back looking at the skyline until the light turned to dusk._

_(Picture: bit dot ly__/1wIHCd5)_

_Do you remember when we used to talk there? You looked so beautiful then. I remember you were always beautiful. Maybe that's why I was so jealous when Mako dated you._

_I'm going to be bold Korra. I told myself on the way back that I'd just keep writing this letter, no deletions, until I finished, and then post it straight away, so I can't chicken out._

_I like you. Oh my gosh, I really wrote it, it's real. Like letting a genie out of a bottle. I like you a lot Korra._

_You know what, I think you like me too. Was it your first time? You don't need to be shy. Here, I'll show you. I'm going to take a picture now. _

_OK I took it. That actually took a bit longer than I thought and I'm sleepy now. But they say a picture is a thousand words, right? So already I'm out of paper._

_Write me Korra. I really like you. Just write whatever. I promise it'll be OK. _

_Your dear lover (ohmygosh),_

_Asami_

_(Picture, MA: bit dot ly/1DufnRK)_

* * *

><p><em>Korra, <em>

_It's been months since I last wrote to you. I hope my letters got through. I even chased down the ship's postmaster. He said they made it to the pole, at least. I'll visit as soon as I can. I just need to get everything lined up here, and I'll be on the first ship. _

_I'm going to keep it short because if I don't, I don't know if I can finish this. _

_Write me, please. Even if it's just a few sentences. _

_Write me even its just to tell me I'm your friend. _

_I need to hear from you._

_Please_

_Asami_


End file.
